Lawn mowers with front mounted mower decks regularly require service and maintenance, e.g. grass removing, cleaning and sharpening of the cutting knifes so as to function properly. When the lawn mower is positioned on the ground, the part of the mower deck to be serviced, i.e. the underside is normally inaccessible to an operator. A common solution to this problem is to make the mower deck tiltable so that an operator can get access to the underside.